Tycoon Island
Tycoon Island was a high class area in Binweevils which contained Tycoon TV Towers and the Slime Pool. Tycoon island used to be for Tycoons only, but Binweevils updated it recently which meant it is now available for anyone to enter.(Now it is not on the map anymore). Main area Once you reached Tycoon Island, you faced a circular floor surrounded by towers. You couldn't go to any of these buildings but by clicking on some of them, a short animation triggered. In the centre was a golden helicopter which, when clicked on, the blades rotate. There was various pipes that lead you to different areas. There was also an 'Info' booth that had been closed since the launch of Tycoon Island. There was also a bank machine and a road that connected to the Tycoon plaza before the feature was removed and then it led to nothing. Tycooon Island was used as the place to meet GLAMM, MUDD and/or Scribbles throughout New Year's Celebrations. Since 2013, Tycoon Island has not been in the game. Tycoon TV Towers Tycoon TV Towers was a large Tycoon Island pod that anyone could visit. Paying customers could then experience a wide range of children's programmes on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and BWTV (Bin Weevils own show network). Slime Pool The Slime Pool is a tycoon only place which is, quite literally, a big pool of slime. There are stone steps leading up and a bridge which you can cross. You can slide down various slides, or click on one of the trampolines to perform the jump-flip action, even if you are below the required level to do it normally. THE SMOOTHIE SHACK In the Slime Pool, there is also a 'Smoothie Shack'. In the Smoothie Shack, tycoons can serve or consume 'smoothies', in the same fashion that you can serve and consume food in the other eating establishments throughout Binweevils. There is also a range of instruments, labled the 'Band Stand', which, when you stand behind them, the music from the instruments will play. '''SMOOTHIE SHACK SECRET: '''Boogie down at the Jam Stand on Tycoon Island, then head over to the Smoothie Shack! Sit on all the seats in the Jam Stand and then the Smoothie Shack and see what happens. Don't forget the seat behind the smoothie bar! Tycoon Plaza Up until March 2013, there was a place called 'Tycoon Plaza'. Tycoon Plaza featured a range of members-only shops. These rotated and differed slightly throughout the years but the longest running shops were -Hem's hats (now at Dosh's palace) -Nightclub shop (now at Club fling - previously called 'Tycoon Shop') -Photo shop (now at Rum's airport) -Cinema shop (now at Rigg's movie multiplex) -Clott's garden plotts (now at the Shopping Mall) The Tycoon Plaza was removed for unknown reasons in March 2013. Upcoming / Unstated places In 2012, when the new Dosh currency was introduced, it was announced that 'The Bin Bank of Dosh' would be built on Tycoon Island. Construction decorations were put in place, and remained there for months and months and months. No further news was given about the development of the Bin Bank of Dosh. In 2013, the construction decorations were removed, and all signs that there was a new development at Tycoon island ceased. It is unknown when or if the Bin Bank of Dosh will be revealed. There is also a small booth called 'Info', which has been closed since Tycoon island was around. It is unknown whether the Info Booth is a real place that is closed, or simply a decoration. Tycoon Island was removed in 2013, leading to the belief that The Bin Bank of Dosh is discontinued.